Heroes United
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: What if all of the greatest heroes of modern adventure stories were to come together? What if they all had to see who would win? What if their enemies were to rise again from the dead, thanks to two more powerful villains that were more from them? And what if... all of these heroes were to mess around and mess up A CERTAIN AUTHOR'S HOUSE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my fic 'Heroes United.' Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Champions

Four blinked. There was only darkness. The floor was soft and the air was clean.

He could hear groaning from both of his sides. He didn't recognize them, but he knew that they weren't Mogs.

Right?

He activated his Lumen, and at the same time two other lights lit.

" _Lumos_ " a male voice said. Whoever it was sounded slightly older than him, and his voice held a British accent.

Another light suddenly lit, and with all three lights, the room became visible enough.

The ground was one big rug, and he, if it wasn't obvious enough, wasn't alone.

The male voice he had heard earlier had come from a guy older than him. He was skinny, with long black hair and green eyes. He wore a strange looking cloak with the letter _H_ and held a stick that lit on its end.

The other light came from a girl, probably Polynesian. She held curvaceous features throughout her whole body. Fire came out of her hands, like Lumen but a bit like Human Torch.

Then, from far ahead, a sound like metal pounding echoed.

Lights turned on, and the whole room was illuminated. There was a soft, yellow glow and it made Four feel comfortable, which he hadn't been in a long time.

There was him, the other two, and some others: a guy with longer black shaggy hair and an orange shirt; some dude with a cloak and an elite-looking bow; a girl with brown hair in a braid and a black techy bow; a slightly muscled Indian guy with power radiating from him; and a short dude (possibly a kid) with black armor and two swords strapped to his back.

In the direction of the clapping was a knight: he wore plate armor and had a helmet like a crusader's. A red dragon insigna was on his chestplate and breathed fire. Two colt pistols were holstered on his waist along with some grenades and a sword. A shotgun (an Ithica, perhaps?) was tied to his back along with a black halberd with a spine-like pole.

Instantly, Four leapt up, Lumen blazing. He heard the others doing so too, weapons raised.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the knight said calmly, putting his hands in the air although not very concerned. "I'm a good guy too."

"Then who are you?" the Polynesian asked.

"I'm Shadow. I'm a fan. Of all of you."

The heroes stared and lowered their weapons.

"What?" the kid in black armor asked, confused.

Shadow pointed at Four.

"Number Four, the alien savior of Earth and the one who fought the Mogadorians."

He nodded at the cloak guy with the bow.

"Will Treaty, the orphan who joined the Rangers and saved Castle Redmont, and beyond too."

He considered the Indian boy.

"Ashoka Minstry, the slayer of demons, chosen one of Kali and the one who defeated Ravana."

He snickered when he saw the guy with the orange shirt.

"Perseus Jackson, the demigod son of Posiedon and the one who defeated Kronos and other Greek beasts. Also, a funny guy."

He turned over to the girl with the bow.

"Katniss Everdeen, the 'Girl on Fire.' Think you all know her."

He made a small "Hm" of approval when he saw the guy with the stick.

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the dude who beat Voldemort."

He turned to the kid in armor.

"Gregor something, the rager who defeated the army of rats."

He finished with the Polynesian girl.

"Ashline Wilde, incarnate of the fiery form of Pele, goddess of the volcano, the one who defeated Kokopelli."

"I don't think that there is a goddess of the volcano. I'm sure I would have heard the name from Annabeth…" Percy commented.

Ashline flexed her fingers, her hand ablaze again.

"I'm not so sure about that, smart donkey," she replied.

Percy simply swung his hand up, and a small geyser appeared.

"That's only a taste," he told her.

Meanwhile, Will and Katniss were having their own… conversation.

"I don't see why in the 'future' you need _that_ kind of tech to make bows like those," Will grumbled, shaking his head. "My bow can shoot farther than yours, based off the bowstring and such."

"Not like it matters," Katniss shot back. "I'm sure that I can shoot you in the neck just fine."

"How can you do that if you can't see me?"

Four watched this all happed with Harry, Ash, and Gregor.

"Can't we just be friends?" Gregor asked.

Shadow chuckled nervously and said, "Uh, about that…"

A screen popped up behind him, like a tournament board.

Tournament board…

" _I'm a fan. Of all of you,"_ Shadow had said.

What did they do on that Youtube series… Death Battle?

"We're going to fight against each other, right?" Harry asked, coming to the same conclusion.

Shadow laughed nervously.

 **Check it out now on the I Am Number Four crossover with Book Xovers!**


	2. New Contestants and a Champion

Chapter 2: New Contestants and a Champion

"About time you came back," Ashline grumbled, seeing Shadow finally return. "Where were you?"

Shadow put up a hand and started panting.

"I… went through a maze," he said exhaustedly. "To find… two other competitors…"

Behind him was a girl with boyishly short hair and a guy who probably had enough trouble than he already had.

Shadow finally regained his breath and told the heroes, "Meet the newest heroes: Tris the Divergent and Thomas the Maze Runner!"

The other heroes, who had been sitting on assorted couches doing their own things, looked up casually and said nothing.

"Before I start explaining anything, do any of you read Maze Runner?" Shadow asked no one in particular.

"I have no idea what you're talking about with these books," Thomas grumbled.

The heroes said nothing except for Percy, who raised a hand and said, "Yeah, I did once. Kinda hard to read tho…"

He was cut off because Shadow grabbed the back of Thomas's skull and shoved him in Percy's face.

"What the…?!" Percy started.

"DO YOU SEE THIS GUY?!" Shadow demanded. "HE WAS MEANT TO BE WITH TERESA BUT NO, SHE HAD TO DIE AND ENDED UP WITH BREDA INSTEAD! YOU HEAR ME?!"

"YES! I HEAR YOU!"

Shadow let Thomas go.

"Anyway, a few things about the tournament," Shadow started.

"Finally," Ash muttered.

"First, kill each other as much as you want. Everything will freeze right before your opponent dies. Second, after winning the tournament, you… won't win yet."

Four saw a shadow approach behind… Shadow.

"You have to fight me," a demonic voice finished.

A guy stepped into the light.

Everybody except for Shadow's mouths dropped open.

A Cajun boy, about sixteen with brown hair and blue eyes. What made him terrifying was the neon-orange ugly Hawaiian shirt. _That_ was the scary background guy.

Shadow nodded at him and told the competitors: "When the rounds are done, you all will have to go up against Nick Gautier here and if you win, you get a prize. If not then… that's your loss."

"What kind of prize?" Gregor asked.

"Anything you want. One wish of anything."

"You can do things like that?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. I already know what you want to wish."

Tris finally spoke, asking, "Like?"

"You want to be alive. Thomas wants Teresa back. Ashline wants to permanently rid of Colt. Four wants the Mogadorians to leave and just live with Sarah. Et cetra, et cetra.

"Anyways, you get plenty of time to prepare and… PSYCHE!"

Four saw only blackness that covered his vision for only a count of ten. After that, he found himself in a wide-open arena facing Ash, who was about ten meters away from him.

He found himself unable to move, but he was able to change his position and fire up his powers. He activated him Lumen.

"FIGHT!" a deep voice commanded.

Four fired a fireball at Ash, who rolled away and brought out a katar from his back pocket. In response, Four leaped at him and sent a punch to Ash's face.

Ash staggered, and gritted his teeth before pointing two fingers to a spot on Four's arm.

The moment they made contact, Four's left arm broke off.

 _What in the…_ Four thought.

It didn't matter. Winning this tournament was his best chance at beating the Mogs.

He felt himself getting weaker, but at one last attempt he grabbed Ash's face and fired up his Lumen.

His hand didn't light up. Nothing happened.

Then the deep voice shouted, "Number Four wins!'

Some kind of shadow grabbed Four's stump of an arm and covered it with some kind of balm, and his arm regenerated, not a flaw left on his skin.

Ash finished getting treated and held out a hand to Four and asked, "Good fight, if not brief?"

Four shook it and agreed, "Yes it was."

His vision blackened again and he found himself sitting with Will, Percy, Thomas, and Ashline.

"Congrats for winning!" Shadow congratulated, sitting on a leather chair in front of the leather couch the victors sat on. "So the next round is…"

"Where are the others?" Percy interrupted. "The ones who lost?"

"They're in a different room, safe, I swear on the River Styx. Anyways, the next round…"

"THERE WILL BE NO NEXT ROUND."

A dark voice caused Shadow's usually silly demeanor to snap to seriousness.

"What do you want, Enslave?" Shadow asked the air.

"I PROMISE WHAT YOU ALL WANT… WITHOUT THIS BOZO'S 'TOURNAMENT,'" Enslave's voice explained. "I WILL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT. EVEN… TERESA."

"I don't know about this," Ashline said under her breath, noticing the weakness in Thomas's eyes. "I don't like the name Enlsave."

"OH REALLY? HOW ABOUT MORE THAN COLT'S PREMANENT EXTERMINATION? HOW ABOUT A LIFE WITH WESLEY FOREVER, YOUR SISTERS AND PARENTS UNDER THE SAME ROOF, NO MORE LIES FROM THE CLOAK?"

Four looked over at Thomas again. Even though he didn't speak, the weakness grew with the words '…no more lies…'

"FOUR, HOW ABOUT I GIVE ONE, TWO, THREE, AND EIGHT BACK?" Enslave was using these words to influence just Thomas at this point, twisting and turning it so he didn't force it to snap Thomas back to reality. It was clear that Enslave was an evil, influential one at this point. "BRING THEM _BACK_ SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THE MOGS' _LIES_ AND YOU CAN LIVE WITH SARAH AND YOU CAN BE IN _LOVE_ AGAIN?

"AND HOW ABOUT YOU, PERCY? DON'T YOU _LOVE_ ANNABETH SO MUCH YOU WOULD _SACRIFICE ANYTHING FOR HER_ AND YOU WOULD BE _CRUSHED_ IF SHE DIED? WHAT IF I MAKE IT SO YOU CAN HAVE THAT? I AM BEYOND THE OLYMPIANS, SO HOW ABOUT I ALLOW YOU TWO TO _STAY TOGETHER FOREVER_? AH HA HA HA…"

Thomas stood up, and Shadow grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Tom, don't do it," Shadow told him. "Enslave is the master of torture, physically and mentally. Got it, Tom? Oh, no no no no no…"

Thomas let go of his grip and ran out the door.

"This can be a problem," Shadow said.

 **Sorry if this was a bit cruddy/overdue. I'm just in such a bad mood about the way TMR series ended. The fanfiction 'Letters to You' didn't help because it made me cry about Teresa dying.**

 **Anyway, seems like my old enemy is back, but I have no idea what he wants… hmm.**


End file.
